


Akaashi’s Fullproof Captain Squad Plan

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, I love the captain squad, Next Gen Captain Squad, not ship heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Akaashi gently pushes Yahaba away from Shirabu. “No fighting. Could you possibly try to get along? We were doing well the way up, don’t mess up now. And try not to target each other with insults. Save your pettiness for the court, that’s what I do.”“What’s that last part?” Chikara says.





	Akaashi’s Fullproof Captain Squad Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haikyuu-is-madness](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=haikyuu-is-madness).



> This is one of the pieces I wrote for a Discord server Valentine's Exchange! I received haikyuu-is-madness (her Tumblr blog), go check her out cause she's really cool!

Truthfully, it was all Akaashi’s fault. Chikara wanted no part of this idea.

“It will be very beneficial for all parties,” Akaashi had said. “We can discuss types of training and exercises, and having close bonds allow us the chance for more practice matches.”

“That part is what sounds good. The part that doesn’t is the other captains,” he had admitted.

Akaashi had chuckled, “I’ve handled Kou-kun for two years and you dealt with Nishinoya and Tanaka and Hinata. Those captains have nothing on us.”

“Kou? How a few months of dating has changed. It used to be Bokuto-san, hmm?”

“Stop changing the subject,” he had replied with a slight smile and pink dusting on his cheeks. “We’ll be able to manage the others. It’ll be fine.”

He foolishly believed him.

Truly he had hope for some of them. He wanted to believe them, he truly did.

Chikara attended the first meeting; his hope is then forcefully taken and stomped upon, as if they all did the cha-cha instead of volleyball.

Yahaba and Shirabu were two he assumed would be cordial, but part of their distaste towards each other must be from their senpais’ relationship and the fact they’re each of the team’s main setters. (He isn’t surprised by Futakuchi’s antics, however).

Kenma hadn’t disappointed him at least. Initially, Chikara’s surprised at Nekoma’s new captain-he heard of the blond’s mediocre attitude to the game. Despite that, Kenma’s skills and fast-thinking make him a great captain.

As the meeting went on, he had less and less hope it would end on a positive note. The get together concludes with Kenma walking out to play his video game in a less noisy environment, Futakuchi and Shirabu roasting each other (Chikara is half-certain they did this to seclude their sudden pining-he’s caught both at least three times checking out the other captain during the first thirty minutes), Yahaba complaining the Ikura don has no flavor, and Akaashi dismissing them with his head between his hands.

“Everyone just leave before the staff kicks us out themselves,” he says in a low tone. Everyone exchanges glances before hightailing out. Akaashi’s temper is not to be messed with.

“Akaashi?” Chikara gently shakes his shoulder. The poor guy looks defeated, but when Akaashi lifts his head he sees it’s quite the opposite. “I’m going to do it.”

“Uh, okay. I know we’re getting close, but you don’t need to share details about your-”

Akaashi continued as if he didn’t hear Chikara’s awkward mumbling. “I’m going to make them get along. We’re going to make this captain’s group work.”

“Oh.” Suddenly Chikara feels dirty-minded. “That’s what you meant, of course.”

“Hmm?” Akaashi side-eyes him. “What?”

“Nothing. What do you have in mind?”

Akaashi grins, a mischievous yet adorable grin that would sweep Chikara off his feet if he isn’t already dating Tanaka. “First course of action is camping together.”

“This sounds like a horrible idea,” Chikara unhelpfully says.

Akaashi pays no heed as the two leave the restaurant. “A camping trip is an amazing opportunity for bonding. The Fukurodani volleyball club takes a trip every year and it’s always gone well. I can’t see how this would be any different.”

“Last time I trusted you resulted in that train wreck back there.”

“Oh, ye of little faith.”  
~~  
They all meet up at the beginning of the trail hike. Chikara marvels to himself how incredible Akaashi must be to convince all the captains to come along.

Before they begin hiking, Kenma gives Akaashi the silent treatment once the taller boy takes away his game console. “We’re here to bond and get to know each other better. How can we do that when your nose is stuck in your game?” he asks the blond.

Kenma gives no response, immediately moving from the middle of their group to Chikara’s side. As they climb the trail, he occasionally hums a sign of acknowledgement when Chikara speaks. Akaashi and Yahaba start off on a much better note, exchanging stories of previous games while Futakuchi explores the great outdoors. Yahaba tries to warn Futakuchi not to step near a string of poison ivy when the latter snorts.

“I’m well-aware of what poison ivy looks like. I plan to be a botanist, after all,” he says, bending down to admire a small bundle of flowers.  
Chikara raises an eyebrow. He didn’t expect to hear that response. Perhaps Akaashi’s right- they could use this trip and-

The line of thought crossing his mind stops once he spots Akaashi sporting a smirk in his direction, as if he can read minds. Chikara switches back to his blank, bored face and continues walking along.

They reach the campsite an hour later, their first mission to successfully set up two large tents with enough space to occupy three teenage boys.

“As long as we read the instructions, our tents will be set up in no time.”

Kenma, Akaashi and Yahaba share a tent while Chikara’s with Shirabu and Futakuchi. They stay within meters of each other, but separated as each trio set up the tent.

“We don’t need instructions,” Shirabu insists. “It’s not that hard.”

“How often do you set up tents, you pillar of salt?”

Shirabu ignores the jibe, “I’ve been camping when I was ten. Setting up a tent will be easy, like setting up a toss.”

“Did you really have to make a volleyball reference?” Dateko’s captain rolls his eyes. Shirabu snatches the instructions away from his hands.

Futakuchi stands up from his crouching position over the crumpled material of the tent. “You could’ve just asked, you know, like a civilized person.”

“Ironic coming from you,” Shirabu retorts.

Chikara only sighs. This will be quite the night.

Chikara’s two partners bicker (read: awkward flirting hidden through petty comments) over the correct step, asking him to split the vote. What they don’t know is he sneaks peeks at the manual to make sure they don’t get misguided.

Akaashi and Yahaba gave up on attempts to make Kenma talk while they set up.

“Let’s just get this over with, it’s bad enough we’re stuck out here,” he mutters. “It’s too noisy, why are these birds chirping constantly?”

Chikara instantly is reminded of the American TV show Tanaka loves, Parks and Recreation, where April yells at the outdoors’ sounds to shut up.

He begins to laugh and feels heat rushing towards his face as Shirabu and Futakuchi give him judgmental and questioning looks.

Somehow each trio sets up their tent without too many mistakes or insults.

“Let’s roast marshmallows,” Yahaba suggests.

“It’s not even sunset yet,” Akaashi points out.

“You want to roast marshmallows cause they’re fluffy, like your hair,” Shirabu says.

“Weak insult, but why are you afraid of making a fire?” Futakuchi asks.

“I’m not,” Shirabu answers but Futakuchi ignores it, wiggling his eyebrows. “Afraid of it getting hot?”

Shirabu scoffs, a faint blushing confirming Chikara’s speculation of his crush on Dateko’s captain.

“What are we even going to do?” Kenma says, hands stuffed in his Nekoma jacket.

“I propose a game,” Akaashi says.

Shirabu makes a face. “Like a board game?”

“I thought you said you went camping, you don’t play board games in the woods,” Yahaba smirks.

“Even I know that,” Kenma adds.

“Says the guy who brought a game console,” Shirabu snarks. Kenma doesn’t even glare at him, just stares. Shirabu takes a step back after a minute. “Why do you keep  
staring at me?”

“Why do you find a problem with everyone?” Yahaba interjects. He crosses his arms, walking towards Shirabu. “This is a great opportunity to strengthen bonds between teams, for us and our kouhai. Why are you in such a bad mood?”

Shirabu scowls in response. “You’re here.”

“Like you’re so great-”

“Hey, hey, let’s not start something.” Chikara waves his hands to grab their attention.

“Or let them,” Futakuchi says in a cheerful tone. “It’ll be their fault, just enjoy the shitshow.”

Akaashi gently pushes Yahaba away from Shirabu. “No fighting. Could you possibly try to get along? We were doing well the way up, don’t mess up now. And try not to target each other with insults. Save your pettiness for the court, that’s what I do.”

“What’s that last part?” Chikara says.

“Nothing. Yahaba is right, we should be thinking of our teams. We’ve had good connections in the past season, it would be a shame to cut them now. This would benefit everyone and help us try and reach our goal of nationals.”

Akaashi give a pointed look at each of the main offenders. “We’re doing to play never have I ever, and we’re all going to like it. Understood?”

“We don’t have alcohol to take shots with,” Futakuchi says. “And I don’t want to waste water.”

“We’re underage, so alcohol is out, and you do make a fair point. We’ll play truth or dare. And no fighting.”

Chikara worries this game will either be terrific or terrible.  
~~  
They may have ended the night with Chikara’s throat raw from yelling meme songs with Futakuchi, Kenma covered head to toe with silly string and glitter but still sporting a tiny smile Shirabu’s face wet with tears from lack of controlling his laughter and eyes so red they’re cherry, Akaashi’s whole body stuck with leaves and twigs, with Yahaba wearing his pajamas inside out, but as they eat s’mores and fall asleep around a dead fire, the only thought on Chikara’s mind is that maybe, just maybe, this whole captain’s thing will be a great thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon that Futakuchi wants to major or minor in botany.


End file.
